ATOM Season 3 Episode 23 The Destruction of the Alpha Teens
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Shark, Rachel, Axel, Lioness and their friends must stop the Serpent's Tail and the Architect before they are destroyed. Rated T To Be Safe. SharkxRachel with a little AxelxLioness.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 23 The Destruction of the Alpha Teens

Shark and Rachel were getting ready for a date when Axel and Lioness came in.

"Sorry Ollie and Rachel but your date will have to be cut short for the moment the Serpent's Tail and the Architect have been sighted heading this way." Said Axel.

"Shake the sand out of your shorts dude." Said Shark. "You don't need to explain me and Rachel can spare a few hours."

"Good because me and Axel need to go to Hong Kong." Said Lioness.

"Yes Cat I understand." Said Rachel.

"Why are Axel and Lioness going to Hong Kong?" asked Hawk.

"Axel and Lioness need to speak to Master Ji." Replied King.

"Someone who knows a lot about Guan." Explained Garrett.

"I've told Master Ji to expect you and Catalina son." Sebastian told Axel.

"Right Dad." Said Axel as he held Lioness's hand and they vanished.

"How can Lioness cope with that?" asked Hawk.

"Her link with Axel in Jo-Lan." Replied Sebastian.

"I'm searching for Guan's base as we speak." Said King.

"That is something you will never find." Said the Architect.

"Silas Greene ex-member of Lee Industries." Replied a voice.

"Mr Lee?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." Replied Mr Lee.

"What happened to you Janus?" asked Sebastian.

"My invention Hardlight I absorbed it and was destroyed by Guan." Replied Mr Lee.

"You two can talk later let's stop these Ninjas and this traitor first then we'll talk." Noted Shark.

"Agreed." Said Garrett as he grabbed a spare AlphaCom and started blasted Ninjas with it.

"THIS IS OVER!" yelled the Architect.

"NOT LIKELY!" yelled Hawk and kicked him in the face.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong Axel and Lioness found Master Ji.

"Axel Manning and your friend Catalina Leone aka Lioness." Said Master Ji. "We meet again at last."

"Good to see you too Master." Said Lioness politely and Axel smiled.

Then loads of Ninjas appeared.

"Prepare to die." Said a Ninja.

"Not likely." Called Axel and Lioness bravely.

Then Dragon appeared.

"Axel, Lioness help Master Ji I will help you stop these Serpent Supporters." He told Axel and Lioness.

"Right Dragon it is time to end this." Said Axel.

"Yeah I hate fighting Ninjas and prefer fighting with a Ninja." Agreed Lioness which Axel and Dragon nodded too.

Meanwhile in Landmark City.

"Rach fight beside and we'll get this fight done quickly." Said Shark.

"Ok Ollie ready for battle now." Said Rachel as they battled the Ninjas.

"Almost found the coordinates." Called King.

"WHAT NO?!" asked a Ninja crossly.

"HE WON'T LIVE TO TELL THEM!" cackled the Architect as he made his armour just bigger destroying seven Skyscrapers.

"QUICK SUPER POWER THE ALPHACOMS!" called King.

"AGREED!" yelled Shark and Rachel and blasted the armour very hard.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong.

"MASTER GUAN WANTS ALL OF YOU DEAD!" called a third Ninja as he and loads of Ninjas attacked.

"NOT LIKELY!" yelled Axel and Lioness with eyes glowing red and green. "SUPER JO-LAN!"

And all the Ninjas went flying as the Hong Kong cops arrested all of them (evil Ninjas that is).

"You two have a strong Jo-Lan stronger than anyone else in Jo-Lan." Said Master Ji.

"That is very true." Agreed Dragon.

"Thanks Master and Dragon." Smiled Axel and Lioness.

Meanwhile in Landmark Shark and Rachel destroyed the armour.

"Cool Rach." Smiled Shark.

"Best duo ever after Axel and Lioness." Said Rachel kissing Shark on the cheek and King gave Garrett and Sebastian the location of the Serpent's Tail HQ.

Meanwhile Guan found the Architect.

"YOU HAVE OUTLIVED YOUR USEFULNESS!" yelled Guan and he blasted the Architect with Jo-Lan.

"NO!" cried the Architect.

"This is far from over Alpha Teens." Said Guan.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong.

"Axel, Lioness there is a special key to stop Guan you must it." Master Ji told Axel and Lioness.

"Right." Said Axel.

"We're on our way." Said Lioness as they hurried to find this secret key.

Iris Out


End file.
